


Santa es HYDRA

by lenayuri



Series: Navidad 2014 (Fandom Insano) [13]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony no puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Steve no podía haber dicho que, para él, Santa era HYDRA, ¿o sí?</p><p>Prompt #24</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa es HYDRA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lumina_Mithrandir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumina_Mithrandir/gifts).



> [Posteado también en livejournal](http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/374389.html?view=1438069#t1438069)
> 
> Esto... no sé de dónde salió, sinceramente. De hecho, creo que fui la única que respondió este prompt. Muy difícil. No he visto aún El Soldado de Invierno, ¡soy tan mala fan! En fin, tal vez la vea luego de mi maratón de The Hobbit ver. Extendida.
> 
> Espero que les guste algo de fluff y medio angst por ahí, me basé un poco en el cómic y san wikipedia. Díganme qué les pareció en un comentario.
> 
> Pd. Para mi pequeña hija ~~Lyra~~ Lumina, que me pidió un Stony. Hope you like it, dear!

Cuando Steve comentó en la cena de Nochebuena que HYDRA era Santa (o Papá Noel, como sea), Tony tuvo que levantarse de la mesa antes de terminar escupiendo su deliciosa copa de vino tinto sobre toda la superficie.

—¡¿Perdiste la cabeza, Cap?!— la mirada de Tony estaba llena de incredulidad, como si creyese que Steve había perdido la razón —¿Por qué dices eso?

Steve Rogers, alias el Capitán América, sonrió con un gesto que se asemejaba mucho a Tony, pero no tan sarcástico como el inventor, sino algo que te hacía querer abrazarlo como si fuese un gato con mal genio. No es que el soldado tuviese mal genio, de hecho era el más tranquilo, pero aún así.

—¿Steve?— el aludido señaló la silla de Tony para darle a entender que se sentara y lo hizo automáticamente, aún viendo fijamente a su compañero (no sólo de equipo) como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza durante los últimos minutos.

—No perdí la razón, Tony— dijo muy seriamente, o lo más serio que podía mientras trataba de no reírse por la mirada que Tony le estaba dando; si tan solo tuviese una cámara —Soy consciente de que HYDRA sólo nos ha traído problemas. Incluso desde antes de congelarme, ya eran un problema.

—Entonces, por qué-

—A eso voy— aseguró mientras colocaba una mano sobre la de Tony por debajo de la mesa. Incluso si no era muy dado a las muestras de afecto en público, en ese momento estaban solos, por lo que estaba bien —¿Recuerdas a Bucky?

—Tu amigo del ejército; el que creíste muerto pero que HYDRA convirtió en otro súper soldado y volvió hace un año y casi destruye la ciudad— el _de nuevo_ estaba implícito, porque incluso con la cantidad de superhéroes pululando por todo el país, era como si todo se concentrara en un mismo sitio.

—Sí, él.

—¿Qué tiene que ver él con lo que dijiste?

Steve suspiró. Ya había compartido su pasado con Tony, así que esperaba que no fuese tan difícil de comprender para él —Tal como dijiste, era mi amigo, uno que perdí y creí muerto hasta que HYDRA me demostró lo contrario, e incluso con el hecho de que le lavaron el cerebro y que no me recuerda, el tener a mi amigo de vuelta es un gran regalo para mí.

Tony observó fijamente a Steve.

Él entendía.

Incluso si, implícitamente, Steve aceptaba lo que le habían hecho a su amigo, Tony entendía lo que le estaba diciendo.

Se acercó y posó su frente contra la de Steve, un gesto no tan íntimo ni bochornoso, pero que les brindaba a ambos la cercanía y calidez que necesitaban a veces en público.

—Entiendo, Steve.

—Gracias— Tony sonrió y le robó un beso rápido al capitán, logrando un ligerísimo sonrojo en su siempre tranquilo rostro.

—Sólo esperemos que tu masco-, quiero decir, tu amigo vuelva un día.

Steve cerró los ojos y suspiró —Lo hará. Algún día, pero volverá.


End file.
